Lock and Key
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: ONESHOT. In a world where sex is a common and acceptable public activity and children are considered to be of sexual maturity at the age of fourteen, Kuroko Tetsuya is the last of his friendship group to come of age and go through his 'Opening': the coming of age ceremony where he will finally lose his virginity. AkaKuro


**Uploaded:** **28/11/2015**

Hello all!

Those who follow me will know I have failed to update or upload anything since February!

But before anyone continues please note this is **M Rated** for a reason! And unlike my one previous attempts at smut this is not a chapter that can have warning posts when the **yaoi / mxm / homosexual sexual content** approaches as the entirety of this Oneshot contains **M rated content**.

So please be pre-warned **do** **not** read anything ahead if you **do** **not** like **yaoi/homosexual relationships** and **sexual scenes/content**.

 **Lock and Key**

"Oi, Tetsu', whacha doin'?" Kuroko Tetsuya glanced up from his book.

"Reading." He bluntly replied, his eyes wandered down to watch his basketball partner thrust in and out of Momoi who was laid out on the library's desk and on top of Kuroko's class notes. His mouth went dry.

"Ahhh!" Momoi cried out as Aomine gave a particularly had thrust, obviously irritated by Kuroko's direct answer. "Tetsu'-Kun! Come here!" She pleaded. With a sigh the boy put his book down and leant in. The pink haired girl immediately took advantage of this and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Mmmnnnn…"

"Nnnn, Kami, you're squeezing so tight." Aomine moaned, his thrusts becoming uneven, a clear sign he was reaching his end. "Shit…" The tanned player's hands squeezed the girl's boobs, bordering on painfully and then yanked on her tits maliciously as he jerked and came in her delicious folds.

Momoi gasped and, as Kuroko moved away, let out a long whine as she too came, her juices leaking out around her childhood friend's embedded prick. Her body shook in the pleasant afterglow.

Kuroko observed the two, laying tangled together, his school notes ruined beneath them. He was hot, his skin prickling, but there was nothing to be done for him. Not yet.

"Tetsuya…" The smooth voice from behind made Kuroko jump and the arms that snaked around his waist left him tense and caused his breath catch. "Daiki, Satsuki." This time disapproval coloured the voice and the two post sex bodies before him tensed and quickly righted themselves.

"A-Akashi-" Aomine began only to freeze at what Kuroko predicted was an icy glare from golden and ruby eyes.

"Akashi-Kun…" He mildly tried to pacify the redhead he knew to be holding him, but his voice came a little unsteady and he shivered at the soft massaging fingers on his stomach. The fingers stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya." Akashi gently turned him in his arms so that the boy could bury his face in his chest and begin to calm, and the fingers massaged his back, a far less erogenous zone. "How many time must I tell you, _not around Tetsuya_?" The boy's voice was hard again and Aomine and Momoi were both appropriately chastised as they realised they should not have done such things in front of the boy who was so ready but not yet of age.

"Sorry Tetsu'…" Aomine mumbled even as Momoi gave her own apology.

"As punishment you can both write out all Tetsuya's notes for him again." Kuroko could practically feel Akashi's evil smirk, and, not quite able to catch his own in time, he hid the expression in the redhead's chest where he continued to bury his face and calm his breathing, his chastity belt was slowly becoming less painfully tight.

Kuroko's friendship group of seven was small but tight nit, and all were first-string players in Teikō's basketball team besides Momoi whom was the team's manager. And all but Kuroko were already _Open_ having already gone through their _Opening_ : their fourteenth birthday and coming of age ritual.

Over the Christmas holidays Akashi had gone through his own and now back in school Kuroko was once again surrounded by horny teenagers and constant stimulation that he could not reciprocate till his own _Opening_. But it was now only a day away, which also seemed to make everything more torturous as it was all he could think of.

"Just one more day, Tetsu', and then we'll show you a good time, eh?" Aomine cheerfully and unnecessarily reminded him drawing a shiver of anticipation and a pained whimper as his chastity belt tightened once more.

"Daiki." Akashi snapped out and Kuroko could hear his two study partners scramble around grabbing clothes and promptly leaving. He was then lead further into the library and Akashi settled him in a chair next to an open window with a cool breeze, before taking the seat opposite him.

They remained silent for several long minutes in which Kuroko completely recovered himself before Akashi spoke.

"Tomorrow," he began, watching Kuroko carefully for reactions, a soft smirk on his lips at the light blush on usually stoic features. "Tomorrow is your _Opening_ , and I am to be your _Key_." It had been decided upon Kuroko's birth that Akashi would be his ritual partner. Their parents were close friends and it was normal for parents to choose their child's _Key_ from friends and their children. As Momoi and Kise had been Aomine's _Keys_ Akashi had been chosen as Kuroko's one and only ritual partner, much to Momoi's jealousy. But she had already put forward her claim as to be his second.

"Hai." The boy steadily replied. "Akashi-Kun… is it true it… hurts?" He softly questioned, his eyes unable to meet red and gold. There was a pause.

"You know that already. Just as you should know I will do everything to make you comfortable… I take no pleasure in taking advantage of such a situation." By the end of it his voice was steely. Both thought back on Midorima's _Opening_ and shivered at how broken he had been for months after the ritual. The uncle his parents had chosen as his _Key_ had taken full advantage of the young inexperienced boy, near breaking his will. Such occurrences were not rare and often the newly _Open_ would then become a common partner to their _Key_ but Akashi and the rest of their group had supported their friend and till this day he still refused intercourse with his uncle.

Kuroko did not know much of Akashi's own _Opening_ as it had taken place in Kyoto, his family's home. He also suspected Akashi's own mother and father had been the boy's _Keys_ as was common of old and traditional families.

"I will see you tomorrow, my little _Lock_." Kuroko jerked at the ritual term for the one to be _Open_. And watched as the redhead left him, gliding out and past several couples pressed against windows, floors and seats, pleasuring and being pleasured, their moans and heated breaths filling the air. Feeling hot again, Kuroko quickly left the library and headed home.

 **-Lock and Key-**

Kuroko unlocked the front door only to hear the groans and moans of his mother and father. Closing the door he ditched his shoes and bag in the entrance and followed the noises to the kitchen. His mother was bent over the counter, knife still in hand and cutting board with half chopped carrots to the side. His father thrust in and out of her from behind.

"Mnnnnn… AHH!" His mother moaned and gasped as she fell over the edge of pleasure. His father stilled for but a moment as he joined her in his little death before ploughing forth once more drawing a long whine from his life partner.

"Tadaima…" Kuroko called out softly.

"Mnn, okaeri! Tetsuya, baby, come here!" His mother called out between pants. He approached the writhing woman and willingly allowed himself to be drawn into a heated kiss.

"Nnn… Please, Tou-San…" He begged as his mother moved down to his neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh. Without pausing his demanding rhythm, his father reached into his back pocket, retrieving a key which he passed on to his partner. The woman wasted no time reaching into her son's trousers and freeing him of his locked chastity belt.

Free at last Kuroko whined as the woman fondled his already hard cock.

" _Please_ …" He begged but his mother tutted playfully.

"You know the rules, Tetsuya-Chan, not till you're _Open_ , baby." She drew her hand away from her son.

He whined again and managed to draw enough strength together to leave and head upstairs to his room where he collapsed onto his bed.

He kicked his trousers and boxers off and drew his shirt up, pinching at his own nipples as his other hand stroked up and down his dick. But it wasn't enough, so he reached further back, teasing his entrance before pushing in a finger dry.

"Nnn… Mmmm, AH!" He added another and stretched and pocked at his inner walls finding that point that made his vision blur and cock drip. He abandoned his nipples, fisting his cock in time to thrusting his fingers into his prostate and soon he found his release, whining high and long.

"Tetsuya-Chan! Dinner's ready in five!" His mother called from downstairs. He panted softly in the quiet of his room for several long minutes before he would find the strength to rise and clean himself up and return to his parents downstairs.

 **-Lock and Key-**

The community stage was at the centre of the town's square and the ordinary hustle and bustle of the market continued on around it even as a large portion of the crowd had their eyes riveted upon the dark tanned contours of a boy's naked flesh, his dick stood tall and proud. He had already undergone the public portion of his _Opening_ and a girl not much older than him and a man, the boy's senior by at least a decade, lead his unsteady self from the stage and to a waiting car to carry out the remainder of the ritual in relative privacy.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" That day's roster reader called out the next to go through with their _Opening_.

Kuroko stepped forward unsteadily, his parents' gentle pushes encouraging his advance. He walked up the steps and onto the stage.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" The roster reader called out again, the beginnings of impatience audible for all.

"I'm here." Kuroko stated from beside him, a little miffed that even when everyone's attention should have been on him his lack of presence still won."

"Ah-oh, right then…" The roster reader started but quickly gathered himself and went on to read out the traditional speech, prayers and vows, to which Kuroko performed and answered all perfectly.

He was then handed a large golden chalice. It was filled with a sweet smelling translucent fluid, like thick concentrated sugar water. The fluid was syrupy in texture and coated his lips, mouth and throat as he swallowed a single mouthful down. It burned all the way down.

A man and a woman stepped up behind him and pulled the sash from his waist and then disrobed him of his thick winter Kimono, leaving his pale flesh bare and goose pimpled with the chill of January winter air.

He could practically feel everyone's lust filled gazes upon him and he shivered beneath their sites, his cheeks glowing a soft tempting pink and his nipples hardening not just from the cold.

Then his father was before him. Their eyes connected and with a soft smile the man's eyes left his and he knelt before his son, pulling a key from the folds of his own Kimono. The key to his chastity belt.

The skin tight leather contraption was the only thing that continued to impede the eyes of those watching from taking in the entirety of his form. And with a simple twist of key in lock the material fell down his legs and his father rose and left the stage.

And then the preparations began.

First his entire body and hair was washed by the officials. The cold air and water was certainly not a good combination but the ritual was not hurried on this account and the water was warm and he was thoroughly dried after. Then wax was smoothed over him and ripped away removing him of all hairs but those on his head. And while this process was painful, already his earlier beverage was beginning to work on his senses and his cock stood half hard.

Then scented oils were massaged into his skin and soon he was moaning, his skin heated and his mind a pleasant blur. There were women painting his face white, eyes dark and lips red, but all of that was forgotten with the sensation of something wet and hot poking at his entrance and ever so slowly slipping inside…

He gasped, eyes wide and head back, barely able to make out the sky above as his body sang and that something moved deeper and deeper, rotating and growing, stretching him open before the audience's eyes. He could not hear the crowd's reactions to him, only his blood rushing and pulse speeding.

He continued to lay on his back his legs falling open further by some innate instinct giving everyone a beautiful view of him being pierced and stretched by the instrument held in a male official's hands. People in the audience rutted up against one another, eyes never leaving the beautiful site and when the instrument was at its fullest, largest setting and the boy fully prepared it was removed and Kuroko let out a long pitiful whine, one that only exhilarated the audience further. The officials on stage stepped away from him and slowly he gained a small amount of lucidity and pulled himself up to sit and then stand shakily before the people.

Their eyes were hungry and faces twisted in want but he only had eyes for the red and gold orbs of the redhead ascending to the stage. His pink tongue darted out and licked his lips and Kuroko shuddered at the site. Soon his _Key_ was at his side and he wrapped a strong guiding arm around his waist to lead him from the stage. He briefly glimpsed the rest of his friends in the crowd, watching them leave, and then he was bundled into the waiting car.

The journey to the town's hall was short and blurred for Kuroko as the aphrodisiac he had ingested continued to affect his body and mind. The only things of which he remained fully aware were the heat and Akashi at his side, holding him against his body as he moaned and writhed like the _Opening Lock_ he was.

Soon he was being lifted and cradled in Akashi's arms as they entered the building and were lead to a room furnished only with a bed and a large one-way mirror that would allow his _Opening_ to be witnessed by his parents and an _Opening_ official.

He was lowered to the bed and the door was shut and locked behind them. It would remain sealed until Kuroko's virginities were taken from him and witnessed.

"Ak-kashi-Kuuuun…" the boy slurred softly and he whined and bucked his hips at the hand that stroked down his side, his skin prickling with the touch despite the soothing quality that had been intended.

"Shhhh, Tetsuya, it's time." Akashi reassured and trailed fingers down the pale heaving chest and stomach, past dripping cock and to the twitching, achingly empty hole. He witnessed the boy thrash and moan as his fingers dipped inside and Akashi's own arousal grew to full mast, still hidden inside his Kimono. "Shall I take this first?" He questioned slyly.

"P- _please_! Noo-!" He begged but then protested as the fingers were promptly removed only to have his voice stolen from him as something larger than even preparations had prepared him for was pushed inside in one jerking thrust. He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Despite the pain he was overwhelmed by the filling, stretching and friction of the action and he thrust up pulling his _Key_ deeper only for Akashi to retreat and plunge forth again. "Ahh!"

"Tetsuya," Akashi's voice was sweet but strained. "Tight, so tight! You need to relax Tetsuya…" But Kuroko could not, every muscle in his body was tensed with unimaginable pleasure and he cried out over and over again as Akashi ploughed in and out of his virgin hole, _Opening_ him.

He did not last long, his swollen cock already dripping from preparations in the town square now unleased its content, painting Kuroko and Akashi's stomachs.

"Shit-" Akashi swore as his _Lock_ tightened further around his length, something he had not thought possible with how constricted he had been before. "Tetsuya!" He hissed and came inside the boy, painting his insides with his cum.

He pulled himself from the boy, consciously aware that there would be time to continue ravishing him later. But first he had another virginity to claim. Kuroko sobbed as he was left empty, arms reaching out to him, trying to pull him back. The consumed drug had not allowed his arousal to wain and he was still painfully hard.

Akashi pulled himself up till he straddled the boy, his penis brushing against Akashi's own entrance which he had already prepared earlier in anticipation of this moment.

He sank down.

"Nnnnnnnnn… 'Kashi-Kunnn…" Kuroko bucked up and the redhead threw his head back and moaned.

"That's it, Tetsuya… That's it. Ungh… right there." He encouraged the boy as he thrust up and Akashi dropped himself up and down bringing the _Lock_ to another quick completion.

The soft murmurings from the adjoining room notified Akashi that the official _Opening_ was complete, accompanied by the click of the locked door being released on their room. But while the compulsory acts had been completed and the witnesses had left, Akashi was far from done with the newly _Open_ boy.

And besides it would be cruel to leave when Kuroko was still overcome by the effects if the aphrodisiac.

"Please, 'Kashi, _please_ …" The boy begged and Akashi was quick to bury himself inside Kuroko's tight arse, taking his time this time round, now that there were none watching and he could truly make _love_ to the boy.

"Tetsuya," he forced their lips together for the first time, their tongues immediately entwining and Kuroko's entirely submissive to his every suck, swirl and bite. He could still taste the sweet tang of the boy's earlier beverage, though it was faint it was likely only now beginning to reach its peak of it influence over the boy.

"Please, 'Kashi, _please_ …" He continued to beg, a mantra between their sloppy kisses and lewd noises that escaped their mouths.

Three rounds later and Akashi was tiring. Kuroko though, just as tired if not more so, was sobbing as his cock was still hard and his skin heated, but his body was sore now and he just wanted to rest. His lack of stamina was well known and it was cruel that the drugs in his system would not allow him respite.

"Shhhh… it's okay." Akashi reassured, lying beside his bed partner. He wrapped a hand around Kuroko's member and tugged gently but firmly up and down as he kissed his tears away, tasting the chalky undertones of the white paint. "It's okay," he repeated brushing his other hand over hard nipples. He helped the boy through another two climaxes before he fell into an uneasy sleep, his cock still hard.

 **-Lock and Key-**

After Kuroko's week of respite, as was given to all those newly _Open_ , he returned to school. He was still unused to the freedom the lack of a chastity belt allowed and the looks he received from the populace only made it evident his presence was far from lacking after a great deal of the students had seen his public _Opening_ ritual. In fact he appeared to be turning heads which left him largely uncomfortable.

"Yo, Tetsu'!" An arm was casually swung over his shoulder and the boy glanced up at Aomine.

"Aomine-Kun." He blandly greeted.

"So, now that you're _Open_ , wanna join me on the roof rather than go to lessons?" He grinned down at his basketball partner, his hand reaching down a little to pinch at the boy's nipple through his clothing.

"Nnn…" The groan was exceptionally quiet but heard all the same and Aomine grinned. Only to be wiped from his face when a book buried itself in his head, thrown there by Momoi.

"How sly, Dai-Chan! You know I'm going to be Tetsu'-Kun's second!"

"Umm, actually…"

"Whaaaa?!" Momoi dramatically pulled back, her eyes going wide and tearful. "You've already had a second?"

"Nice one, Tetsu'! Who'd ya do? Or do you?"

"Well I can still be your third…" Momoi seemed to trail off, lost in her perverted thoughts if the violent blush was anything to go by. "After all, it only gives you more experience…"

"Actually-" Again he was interrupted.

"You've had a third too?!"

"Nice-"

"I'm going to class." He continued, overriding their assumptions and stepping around their frozen forms to head for class. "See you there, Akashi-Kun." He threw over his shoulder as he passed another figure and both Momoi and Aomine refroze and turned slowly wishing futilely that their Captain was not there…

Kuroko could hear their screams from the next corridor over.

This was all the proof the school body would need to steer clear of what was Akashi's. And while he had not been trying to tell Momoi the things she and Aomine had assumed, it was not untrue that he had lost his second, third, fourth and countless more to his redhead Captain over the past week.

And to Akashi he planned to lose many more.

* * *

Please Review!  
But please be gentle, only my second attempt at anything this mature!


End file.
